


Chrysanthemum Wine

by thousandmonkeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandmonkeys/pseuds/thousandmonkeys
Summary: Perhaps there is something yet left for her to grasp. | I haven't finished the game, so there probably aren't any actual spoilers... Post-Game, Zen Route





	Chrysanthemum Wine

Leaning against the chilly glass window, Jaehee watched as the commotion died down to a close. It was not quite a party in the strictest sense, but one all the same. There were celebrating– something, or other. There was food, there was merry-making, and there was (questionably) good company. Perhaps dinner party was more fitting a term, instead of the social affairs the RFA had once engaged in.

In the rose-tinted, bubbly effervescence filling her head– _gukhwaju_ , burning with its flowery scent down the back of her throat, with a delicacy that _soju_ could not match– the reason for the party had ceased to matter. Perhaps it was to celebrate Yoosung’s acceptance into vet school; or perhaps Seven had concocted another odd scheme.

Regardless, there was still work tommorow; and though Han Jumin was free from an early start by virtue of his lofty post, Jaehee was not so free.

Yet, Jaehee– could not quite bring herself to leave; not when she hasn’t seen Zen– and hadn’t seen **_her_** , in months. Work, life, and all the trappings of their late twenties, kept the members of the RFA too busy to meet frequently, Sights like this, full of cheer and life– Seven leading an alcohol-flushed Yoosung on another wild story; Jumin taunting Zen with cats, once again; and in the middle of it all, the radiance that their odd group revolved around– stirred something within Jaehee. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but she was yearning.

Yearning– for something.

Her two dearest people, perhaps.

Thankfully, the heated argument that had evolved between Zen and Jumin had drawn attention away from Jaehee. Even Seven, who had initially sought to pester the businesswoman into joining the party, had been drawn away. That was the blessing of his capricious nature. Perhaps she could still make her way out of the gathering, before the odd wave of alcohol-driven melancholia made itself known.

Then– The object of her gaze seemed to notice,and slipped out of the circle of chattering friends

“Jaehee… you look tired,” she said, concern filling those kind eyes.

Kind; she was too kind, and Jaehee wondered what it would have been like, if she–

Ah, there was no use thinking about it. She already had too many things to worry about, without adding an extra task.

Instinctively, Jaehee reached up, wondering if her make-up had, too, disappeared over the night. Surely it hadn’t? Dark circles would only concern the other, and Jaehee wanted nothing more to avoid that. “It’s nothing. I had an early start today, I suppose,” she replied, instead. Affecting a smile, she gestured lightly. Her feet swayed slightly, on the spot, and Jaehee wondered if the chysanthemum-haze had done more than simply flushing her cheeks. “Everybody seems to be having a pleasant time.”

“Are you sure?”

Jaehee nodded in response, not trusting her own voice. Chrysanthemums in the back of her throat threatened to choke her of all oxygen.

“Well, the muffins were amazing, Jaehee. Thank you for making them.”

Muffins– muffins? Oh, yes. She had made muffins. One of the few distractions she afforded herself. Once, Jaehee had fancied– something. Something to do with pasties, and clean-cut cafe lines. Once, Jaehee had fancied something about– _Her_.

A soft hand reached up, and cool skin touched the side of Jaehee’s cheeks. “You have a fever, I think. You should rest.”

Despite herself, Jaehee noticed the clink of a bracelet on that delicate wrist, the fine silver catching the light just-so. That was– new. It was all new. There was silver nail-polish on her nails, too; the colour matched a certain fellow party-goer’s hair. Things were moving so quickly, while she, Jaehee Kang, remained mired in the trappings of the business world. Reaching up, she tried to brush the concerned hand away.

A mistake; in doing so, the sleeve of her cardigan slipped, and the crisp white lines of a bandage shone as a beacon against the dark fabric.

“Oh! Are you hurt?”

“Don’t worry about it.” It had been a long time since Jaehee had baked anything, after all. It was a mistake that had been of her own doing. She had not allolted enough time to preparing the files, to completing the day’s tasks. “I wasn’t careful enough with the oven, that is all.”

“The bandage isn’t on properly– let me fix it.”

“It’s alright. I can manage it myself,” Jaehee murmured.

She shook her head, clearly not accepting Jaehee's refusal. “You’re important to us, you know.”

Like a hopeless fool, Jaehee’s mind focused in on the ‘us’. Us; in the abstract couple way? Or 'us', as a sincere expression?

“And you are, to me, too,” she said, and immediately flushed. The alcohol has a mixed blessing; it loosened the tongue, whilst hiding the embarassment it wrought.

“Come one, let me fix it,” came the insistent reply.

Hesitantly– timidly, almost– Jaehee accepted the host’s proffered hand. Soft as a chrysanthemum’s petals, Jaehee could fancy the faint scent of apple shampoo. It was pleasant; and Jaehee wouldn’t mind having it about her more often.

“Zen and I worry for you, you know.”

And there is was, again. Two of her favourite things; it made her happy, that they were happy. Therefore, why–?

“Jaehee, spend the night here. You’re working yourself into the ground.”

“I–”

She was tempted. Indeed, she was tempted. Teetering on the precipice, she considered the offer; if she didn’t return home, she wouldn’t have a change of clothes for tommorow; and to reach the Han Corporation’s office was a good hour away; Jaehee, for the sake of her work, shouldn’t be so selfish as to take up this little offer of kindness. That was all it was. Kindness. Nothing more— right?

“Come one, Jaehee. We have plenty of room.”

“I– Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And then I would like to think they had a wonderful OT3, but eh. Mystic Messenger is consuming my life….. I just wish that Jaehee and MC and Zen would all be happy together..


End file.
